1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, in certain embodiments, to electronic devices having a bus translator.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of computing, pattern recognition tasks are increasingly challenging. Ever larger volumes of data are transmitted between computers, and the number of patterns that users wish to identify is increasing. For example, spam or malware are often detected by searching for patterns in a data stream, e.g., particular phrases or pieces of code. The number of patterns increases with the variety of spam and malware, as new patterns may be implemented to search for new variants. Searching a data stream for each of these patterns can form a computing bottleneck. Often, as the data stream is received, it is searched for each pattern, one at a time. The delay before the system is ready to search the next portion of the data stream increases with the number of patterns. Thus, pattern recognition may slow the receipt of data.
Hardware that performs pattern recognition has been designed, and this hardware is believed to be capable of searching a data stream for a relatively large number of patterns relatively quickly. However, implementing this hardware is complicated by the variety of devices with which the hardware might interface. Pattern-recognition devices, and associated peripheral devices, may be coupled to a variety of different types of devices, e.g., microcontrollers. “Single-chip microcontrollers” are microprocessors that typically have integrated functions such as program storage, data storage, interfaces etc. Such microcontrollers are often designed for a dedicated and specific functionality and/or device.
However, because microcontrollers often provide these integrated functions at a lower cost, adding additional program storage, data storage, or other functions may increase the cost of the microcontroller, reducing the feasibility of use of the microcontroller in a system or device. For example, the addition of memory, such as RAM, ROM, etc, often includes the addition of a memory management unit. Further, such microcontrollers often have multiplexed buses to reduce die size, package size, etc. Typically, an added function will also include a gate-array device to perform bus translation. The microcontroller may not have the power and/or the space to implement these additional components, and such external functions may not be cost-feasible.
Further, additional features or enhancement to such microcontrollers may employ more program or data storage in the form or RAM, ROM, or other memory. Because of the challenges described above, system developers often must wait for newer microcontroller having the desired features, or more expensive microcontrollers with the features added externally. Further, as described above, adding additional or enhanced functions often creates die size, power, and cost challenges.
This issue is not limited to pattern-recognition devices. Other devices that communicate with microcontrollers face similar issues. Any added or enhanced functionality to a microcontroller may encounter the challenges described above.